The Elder Scrolls: Skrim: Into the Unknown
by The-Original-Unknown
Summary: It was a normal day, in Andrews normal Life. Go to College, talk to bros and play Skyrim. Suddenly it all goes pear shaped, some how he is sent to the Skyrim Universe, with his two Best friends. They must all reunite and live and fight through, the events of Skyrim. Can they overcome this new, obstacle ? R&R please.
1. Integration and into the unknown

Integration and into the unknown

**Andrews point of View**

I opened the Xbox Skyrim Case, I press the touch sensitive button. It makes its usual noise _bing_, and the tray opens. I place the Disk in the tray holder and close it, by pressing the button again. I look at the top left corner of the screen and it says. "Reading Disk."

The screen goes black and a notification pops up saying. "Dragonist97 has joined your Xbox Live Party."

"BRO, you got Skyrim back, YEA!" Alex also known as Dragonist97 said.

"Yep, time to start the DLC I got." I reply as the Dragon Born song comes on while I'm on the menu of Skyrim.

"Fuck, FUCK MY EAR. GOD DAMIT" I suddenly shout out with pain.

"Don't tell me you have a cramp in your Ear now ?" Alex sighs and asks Me.

"Nah there is a high pitch noise, and someone is saying my Name." I reply holding my Ear and letting out sounds of pain.

"Andrew, Andrew." the mysterious noise says. I bright light appears and then there are rapid yellow flashes appear and a portal appears. I hear Alex shout "HOLY SHIT BUCKET!" Then silence, then Portal moves near me and engulfs Me. I black out and hear some heavy gusts of wind.

I open my Eyes slightly and the Sun is in my Eyes. It's worse than J.J Abrams Lence Flare, I slowly get up and look around, I am in a field. There is a Scarecrow and a Brown Wooden Fence. I look behind me and there is just a Windmill, and a massive Castle with a Stone Wall. Then I just realise that I am in Skyrim. How the Hell did I get here. I turn around again and run to a nearby building. I shoulder barge the Door and I come crashing in. There is a Mirror on the Oak Desk, I grab it and look at myself. I look about 30ish and I hav clock Shadow, a massive 3 claw Scar across my left Cheek with to my chin. I have Black Hair and odd shaped Nose. But I am a Orc with a Blackey Brown skin colour. I have Orcish armour on, with a Two Handed Orcish Battleaxe. I have the same Face features as myself, but I am a Orc with a massive Scar. I see an Imperial tumble through the Door and face plant on the Floor.

I cannot recognise Him, but he stares at me as he knows Me. But I Suddenly recognise his Facial Features, That big nose and his Brown eyes, a slight moustache and some light mullet chops. He has some Penitus Oculatus Armour with an Imperial Bow an Sword. By my guess he is part of the Legion.

"Alex?" I ask then in shock with my with my voice, and then come to terms and accept it.

"Yes, Andrew ?" He answers my question and then ask.

"Yep, well I guess we are stuck here, any ideas where to go ?" I reply and then ask on where our destination is.

"Well we have to make sure we are not the Dragon Born. We both need to say a Dragon Word, a simple one, like _Fus._" He replies telling me to speak in Dragon. We both shout out _Fus._ It is no use we are not the Dragon Born.

"Well you are in Imperial gear, we could be Mercenaries. We have all the Gear for it and the Muscle as well. All we need to do is go to Solitude, where are we in fact ?" I tell Alex the plan and ask Him. He walks out the building and has a look, He comes back in straight away and says.

"Whiterun, this is good we can stop off at the Market get food and arrows, sharpen our swords and stuff, and we can get a ride there from the Carriage." Alex replies I nod my head in approval and we walk out the building and head to the City Gate.

We walk through the fields and Farms, the occasional Farmer runs out and shouts at us. Then they Realise our weapons, and then they see Me and then run back inside. We both give a grin which we both know what it means. A bitch please grin. We arrive at the Gate and the Guard stops us and says.

"Halt, the City is closed for official business."

"Why is that ?" I say while I looked down on Him cracking my knuckles.

"A..a..a Dragon attacked Helgon." He replied terrified from my look as I was going to pick hi up by the throat and throw him over the 15 foot high Wall.

"How about you let Me and Him in and I won't let him eat you. He hasn't eaten today, and he has been known to eat Imperial Legion Guard." Alex says and point to Me as I lick my lips while looking at him.

"Open the Gates !" The Guard says with a squeaky voice and we smell something bad, some vile smell emanating from his Pants. It smells like manure, then we realise He shit himself.

The Gates opened and we walked in. we were outside the Black Smiths and Alex turned to Me.

"Right here`s some Gold get us two sacks of mixed Food and pass me your weapons. I will tweak them and make them Superior Weapons." I say Alex passes his weapons to Me, and I give him 50 Gold.

**Alexs point of view**

I walk off and I look around Me, it`s just like the Game but with better graphics. No graphic card could be sophisticated as the Human eye. I walk towards the market and walk towards the Fruit and Veg Stall. I wait in line for the Man in front of Me to walk away and he does. The Stall keeper says.

"Hello Traveller, How may I help you?"

"Well I need; 6 Carrots, 5 Potatoes, 2 Leeks, 3 Apples and 1 Turnip." I reply , he gets the items and puts them in a Brown sack.

"That will be 11 Gold." The Stall Keeper replies I hand her the Gold and head to the Meat Stand.

"Hello Traveller what can I sell to you today, may I offer the fresh meat that just came in, this is a nice rump of Lamb. It is seasoned and it is spectacular. For only a price of 8 Gold." The Stall Keeper says trying to get me to buy the Lamb, I know Andrew loves Lamb so I get it. I hand him the money and he wraps the Meat up. He passes it Me and I put in the Brown Sack, I head towards the Black Smiths. Suddenly I hear shouting behind Me. I turn around and there is a Short Black Imperial Man running towards Me, with 6 Whiterun Guards behind him. He is about to pass Me and right Jab Him in the Throat. He falls to the Floor and rolls a couple of times, he holds his Throat area as He looks towards the Sky. The Guards surround Him and grab Him. One of the Guards approaches Me.

"Thank you Traveller, that Storm Cloak Spy was running off with our defence maps. Thanks to you, you have saved a lot of lives take this as a reward." The Guard said and handed a coin purse I looked in it and there had to be about 100-200 Gold.

"It`s ok Me and My Friend are off to Solitude to sign up to the Legion, Take the fight to Ulfric. Damn Storm Cloaks there a thorn in the Imperials side." I replied thanking the Guard and telling Him part of our Plan.

"Well good luck to you Friend." The Guard said as he walked away and caught up with the others.

I continued to walk to the Black Smiths and Andrew was waiting, leaning against the Wooden Beam.

"Well you have a nice Right Jab, don`t you ? By the way the Weapons have been tweaked they are superior weapons, and I have gave them better grips. Got any good Food ?" Andrew complemented Me and then asked about the Food.

"Yes, we have some nice Lamb and good Veg and a few apples. Also I got about 100-200 Gold of a Guard so we have got a profit. Time we go to the Carriage then." I replied telling Him about the Lamb as he licked his lips.

The Gate opened and there was a new Guard stationed but, he still moved out of our way. We continued to walk down the path until a small White Man fell in front of us. He looked up at us and he said.

"Hello, you two look like some tough Men, would you like to make a easy 1000 Gold each ?" He asked while constantly looking behind him from paranoia.

"What`s the catch ?" I asked backed thinking it was too good to be true.

"You need to protect Me, until we get to Solitude. I am being hunted by some Mercenaries I stole from. I don't care if you kill them if we encounter them, use your imagination if we do." He replied with a grin on His face.

"Ok we will do it, but we want to be paid 1500 each. Also, you have to pay for the Carriage ride." Andrew announced without my consent but I soon agreed with it, a pay of 1500 and a free ride to protect a person. That is just awesome.

"Ok ok ok, but we must leave now. To motivate you here is the money now. These Men are dangerous, and insane. They are not to be taken lightly." The Man warned us as we walked towards the Carriage. By time we got there I felt like killing him myself from all the bitching he was doing.

**Andrews point of view**

We boarded the Carriage, and I told the Driver to head to Solitude and the Man paid the Driver. I put my feet up and immediately Alex knew he was on Guard, from my position as I was soon drifting to sleep.

**3 Hours later **

The Carriage came to a sudden stop and I immediately woke up, Alex was in front of Me with his Bow out and a Arrow loaded. Aimed at something in front of the Carriage. I got up and saw 7 Men. "ITS THEM" The Man shouted and hid behind Me. I jumped off the Carriage and headed towards them. I equipped my Two Handed Orcish Battleaxe, and held it blade first over my Shoulder.

"Right listen up, I'm only saying this once. You go back to where ever you came from, and Me and my Friend and our scared Man go to Solitude." I say looking at them while they do not move. Suddenly 3 of them run at Me, with War Axes in Hand. One Run at Me directly and I kick him in the Face and swing my Battleaxe decapitating Him, His head falls to the Floor and a gush of Blood sprinkles from his Neck. The Next Merc swings and I roll out the way, He goes for a slice to the chest. But only scratches my armour. I swing my Battleaxe and cut open his armour and make a gaping hole in his Chest. The next one runs and hits my Shoulder but doesn't break the armour. He swivel kicks Me in the Chin I drop the Axe, grab Him by the Throat place his Right Arm on my Right Shoulder. Grab his armour on his back lift his 6 foot in the air and slam Him down to the ground. All I hear is Alex shouting. "Awesome Choke Slam!" I stamp on his Throat, crushing his wind pipe and walk towards the rest of the Mercs. 3 more fall to the Floor with arrows between their eyes, I look behind Me and Alex nods his Head. I continue to walk towards the Leader, he pulls out a Long Sword and runs at Me. I doge his first strike and narrowly evade his Second, I tactically fall back to retrieve my Axe. I get to my Axe pick it up and block his hit, I am on the ground both Hands on the bar of the Axe looking, at the demented look of the merc Leader. I flip Him off Me swing my Axe over my Head and plunge it into his back, I hear a scream of pain. Then silence, I flip him over using my foot and he is dead. I walk back to the Carriage with a spray of Blood of my face. My armour scratched, and lots of blood dripping off my Axe. I get on the Carriage, the driver is horrified, I look at the cowering Man.

"They are dead, they will not harm you anymore. also, they weren`t that hard to kill." I sit down and the Carriage begins to move again and I put my feet up, and once again fall back to sleep. There is just blackness and then splashes of insane Red, then there is just a scream of pain and then silence. I wake up immediately, we are Solitude I look to Alex who is asleep.

Shame I don`t have a Black permanent marker, wake Him up and the Carriage stops. The Man wakes up thanks us for our protection and walks off.

"So where do we go to sign up for the Legion ?" I ask while rubbing my eyes and then scratch my head.

"Well we need to go through the Market street and up the stairs, to the courtyard. We need to find General Tullius." Alex explained and we walked through the Market and found the stairs. We climbed all the stairs and headed to the courtyard. We saw the General exit the building and Alex ran up to Him.

"General Tullius" Alex said as the General turned around and replied.

"Do I know you?"

"No, we are here to sign up to the Legion, and take the fight to Ulfric." Alex explained and Tullius nodded his head and replied and pointed to the building.

"Go see Legate Rikke, and She will assign you a Mission."

"Ok thanks." Alex replied and walked back to Me.

"You hear that?" Alex asked.

"Yep, let's go and see Her." I replied and we headed for the Castles Dour. I opened the Door and headed in with Alex shortly behind Me.

We reached Rikke and she looked at us and I said.

"General Tullius sent us, He said you could assign us a Mission."

"Yes, well there is a mission now, it's dangerous but you can handle it. Go to Fort Hraggstad just outside Dragon Bridge, take out the Bandits and claim it for the Legion. You come back alive you can join the legion and take to Oath." She explained and gave us a map pointed to the location of the Fort. We took the map and headed out on our first Legion Mission.

**AN: Well there we are, my first Chapter for a Skyrim Fic. At the moment it is a one shot but if I get enough views or reviews I will continue it on, hope you liked reading it. A shout out to BioticStories who is doing a Mass effect fic called. Mass Eject: The Agency. Also, another shout out to Dragonist97 who is doing a Transformers fic called. ****Transformers: war for Cybertron - Cybertronian chronicles. Both are awesome writers and awesome friends, I help Co-write them so check them out. Don't forget to; favourite, follow and review. **

**Peace**


	2. The Lone Traveler

**The Lone Traveller**

**Kierans point of view**

I woke up I was facing the Sky, my Head ached, it was like I got drop kicked in the Temple. What did I drink last night? Vodka? JD? Andrew style Shots? All I knew was that my head was ready to explode like Hiroshima, and I was also looking towards the sky. I rubbed my eyes and then stopped, I looked at my hands.

"HOLY SHITFUCK BUCKET!" I shouted out while looking at my Hands and leaped to my Feet. I looked round and saw a stream; I ran there and fell in the water. Rubbed my hands in the water vigorously, and the colour on my skin would not fade. I stopped and looked at my reflection.

I saw a Wood Elf with an Elven Bow, and I was wearing Golden Elven armour. There was an Elven Dagger strapped to my ankle. I looked at my face and I saw a scar going all the way down, from my eye brow to the bottom of my left face cheek. I touched it and said out loud

"Fuck I'm in Skyrim!"

I looked around and I saw cliffs, lush fields, the occasional Bandit running at me as Andrew would proberly do if I stole his drumstick, a lush Green Oak forest. Wait one second. Fuck! I ducked and then backwards rolled out the way. The Bandit swing and sliced his Iron Sword, in attempt to hit me. I pulled My Elven Dagger from my Ankle region, and threw it getting a hit in His throat. The blood oozed from the Hole I created. It not only let out his Blood from his artery, it also let out his last breathe as well. I pulled out the dagger from his throat, wiping the blood off my Blade using His Face. There was a Blood Red smear on his cheek; I should really take some honour in what I kill. I heard running and I rolled to my Left, narrowly evading a Great Sword hit. I looked at the Attacker, a huge Orc, and probably 2 times the size of me. I rolled to my Left again, equipped my Bow and loaded an arrow. I pulled it back and fired it, I hit Him in the Left nostril and loaded another arrow and got a direct hit in the Temple. The Orc fell to the Floor dead, which were an instant kill probably painless as well. I looked behind me, and saw a Stone structure with a long set of stairs. Just like the Game, it was a Bandit encampment! I loaded another arrow and saw an Archer, I lined up the Bow pulled back and released. The arrow flew through the Air and then hit. The Archer fell down the stairs; the noise attracted the rest of the Bandits attention. They looked at the Dead body as if it was a complex Math equation, a Woman in Steel plated armour yanked it out. As well as most of his Brain and pointed at me.

The Bandits saw me and most of them charged me, except from the odd Archer and the Woman; she must of been the chief. I loaded my Bow and pulled back and killed another Bandit, I threw the Dagger and killed another Orc but this one was smaller. I quickly moved to the Left and then ducked. The Last Charger swung and weaved with his two axes; I pulled an Arrow out and impaled him with it. I let go and it stood up and the back of his Head, I pulled another Arrow and lined it up and took out the last Archer. I walked toward the chief, she look unfazed from me killing all of Her Bandits. She pulled out Her Sword and ran at me. She soon was in striking distance from me and she went to stab me. I quickly moved to the Left and tripped her over, using my foot. I kicked her Sword away, and kicked her helmet off her. I stood in front of her and looked down, with my Bow pointed at her and Arrow loaded. I pulled back and released. The Arrow was lodged in her forehead; I walked towards the stone building and climbed the steps. After climbing the 20-30 steps I entered the Stone Ruin, and walked to the centre of it, there was a Large Chest and I opened it. There was a heap of gold, there must have had to be 1500-2000. I put I found a rucksack and loaded the gold in with the occasional Apple. I closed the Chest and headed out; I saw in the distance a Town, It was large but not as large as Whiterun. I knew where I was heading now. I looked more carefully; I look at the wooden structures elevated in the Middle of Town. It was Riften, and I know the Thieves Guild is there as well.

**Andrew's point of view **

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I was in a building, it was a Tavern. I sat up and got my Head off the Bar, I looked around and saw Alex, he was asleep on a Table; with a couple of flagons next to him. I thought He wasn`t much of a drinker, but once you have Black Briar Mead you can't go back. I looked back at the Wood Elf behind the Bar.

"What day and time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"It is Midday and the Day is Morndas, you and your friend there drank a lot last night."

I rubbed my forehead and let out a sound of pain, the dreaded hang over. One of the most excruciating pains known to Man, well Orc kind; Orcs can handle their drink but it takes a hell lot of booze to make an Orc hung over.

"Did I drink this place dry?" I asked while rubbing my forehead more, and yawned yet again.

"Nearly, good thing we have reserves." The Wood Elf replied back, giving a little smirk away.

I rested my Head on the Bar again, and let out primal roar of pain. The Door opened and it had one of those annoying bells at the top, which go 'DING' every time the Door opens. I let out another roar of pain. The Door closed and the Ding happened again. I looked to my side and saw a Wood Elf; he looked at the Elf behind the bar and ordered Mead.

"Do you know how to get to the Thieves Guild?" He asked with a puzzled face. I raised my head and tapped his shoulder. He turned round and looked at me. He tilted his Head back in intimidation.

"What is your Name Wood Elf?" I asked with a deep voice and squinted at him. He hesitated and did that annoying 'ERRR' thing.

"Brian." He replied after a 5 second 'ERRR'

"No it`s not, I recognise that voice anywhere. You are the Elf that owes me 10000 Gold." I said after looking him directly in the Eyes, after I mention 10000, His Eyes opened as wide as they could.

"Ah I`m kidding you, I know those facial features and that voice. Did you not notice me?" I explained relieving him of any sign of debt and then asked him. He looked carefully, after 10 seconds his Eyes opened wide again. He looked more surprised than a 10 Year old, getting a copy of C.O.D.

"Andrew?" He replied turning his Head slightly Left and squinted a bit.

"In the flesh Baby." I replied and he hugged Me, I looked down on Him with a, what you doing Face.

He let go and took a swig of His Mead, which just arrived. He wiped his mouth and asked.

"Where is the boy?"

"Look at the table next to us." I replied pointing at it and rubbing my forehead again.

"Alex!" I yelled which hurt me more than Him.

"heyapffffff" He replied still face down on the table. Kieran just chuckled and I attempted to get up. I stood and then it all failed I fell and hit the floor, which made Alex jump to his feet swinging his knife everywhere.

"Drunkard" I said while face down with a enormous hangover, I felt like a hypocrite but I felt ok as I was an Orc. I turned over on my back and asked Kieran.

"Where are we?"

"Riften" Kieran replied with a puzzled look on his face, but showed some reassurance as I was hung over.

"Alex, we were in Solitude just yesterday how did we get to Riften?" I asked scratching the top of my head, and also having a mind fucked expression on my face as well.

"You haven't been here for a Day, you two have been here for about 4 or 5 days now. The only reason we haven't kicked you out, is that you keep giving us Money." The Bar keeper replied back solving our problem.

"Alex, we need to get to that Fort, Hraggstag or whatever it's called." I said as Kieran helped me up, and we headed out the door with Alex following us. Kieran looked straight at me; all he saw was a drunken mess.

"Why didn't you tell me, you was getting hammered?" Kieran asked and had a confused look on his Face.

"Hmm let me think, well we are in Skyrim. I'm not going to get my Phone out am I; also we didn't even know you were in the Universe with us." I explained with a 'you got to be kidding' look on my face with a hint of face palm on the edges.

"Harsh but true." Kieran replied back letting out a slight chuckle.

**3 Days Later**

I looked at the Fort, Kieran and Alex by my side. Also, a Dozen Imperial Legion Grunts behind us. I precisely looked at the Fort entrance and the Wall. It wasn't like most Forts, no crenellations or a Port Cullas. Or even a Gate for a matter of fact; there were a few Guards on the snowy Walls. I looked at Kieran and nodded, he drew 3 arrows out His Quiver. He put them on his Bow and aimed and angled the Bow, and pulled. He breathed in, shut one eye and released the String. After 5 seconds all the Guards fell. I unsheathed My Battle Axe, and rose in the air with one Hand. I let out a primal Orc Roar; it felt right letting out the roar, it felt like I had been a Orc for my entire life. After I roared I started to run to the Entrance, 5 Guards came out the Fort and blocked the entrance. I wasn't going to let a few tiny Nords stand in my way. As soon I was in striking distance I swung with both Hands. I killed 3 and the other 2 fell to the Floor. One holding his Chest while Blood spirited out, and the other was trying to get up. I entered the Fort and I looked behind me, Alex jumped at the last Guard in the entrance. He plunged his Steel Daggers into his the Guards throat. I turned back around and faced forward, suddenly a Arrow skimmed past my left ear slightly grazing it, and then hit a Guard who was about to decapitate me. I raised my Hand and put thumbs up, knowing it was Kieran; and to show my thanks. I continued to charge into the courtyard. More Guards came out of the Fort building entrance, they ran at me and I swung my Battle Axe again killing 2 this time. But all but one was standing, he swung his sword and I side stepped to the Left, quickly sheathed my Axe, and punched him in the Ribs. I wrapped my arm round his neck and repeatedly kneed him in the stomach, I caught a glimpse of a Archer of the Tower and spinned around. I ducked but maintained my grip on the Bandit, and One Arrow hit him in the Heart area. The Archer fell off the Tower, Kieran probably got him. All the Bandits in the Courtyard were dead; we regrouped and walked to the Doors.

"Would you knock on the Door Andrew?" Kieran asked in an old English accent.

"Certainly." I replied backwards as Alex chuckled. I clicked my Neck and my knuckles; I raised my Hand but then, kicked the Door of its hinges with my awesome Orc strength. I could get used to this.

We stormed the Room trampling over a Bandit, who was killed by Alex, who plunged his Dagger in his Skull. Two Bandits rushed us; Kieran Sparta kicked one to the floor, and fired an Arrow into Head. The last one looked at me. He gestured a cut throat with his Hand and Thumb.

"Leave him, this one is myn." I said holding my Hand out stopping Alex. I equipped my Battle Axe, I raised my eyebrows and he charged me. He charged and swung but I evaded him and pushed him with my Right foot to the floor. I stamped on his Left Hand releasing his Sword. I put my Right Foot, on his other Hand. I raised my Battle Axe "Any last Words?" No answer just a smirk of hatred. I swung my Axe and plunged it into his Head, the Axe went through his Head, I put my Right foot on his Head and yanked the Axe out. I turned round and walked to the next Hallway, we walked down the 5 stairs and we was in another room. I Kicked open the next Door, and swung my Axe hitting the Bandit leader and she fell into the Coal Fire. I put my Left foot on her head, keeping it in the Fire. I felt like the Mountain from G.O.T putting his Brothers Head in the Fire. (A.K.A The Hound) She stopped letting out screams of pain and stopped moving. I took my Foot of Her Head and looked at Alex and Kieran, both in combat, but slaughtering the Bandits. Alex kneed his opponent in the Stomach and viciously slit the Bandit throat, while Kieran went for straight kills. Dagger to the Heart, and his opponent fell. More Imperial Legion grunts arrived and looked at me; they saluted and waited for orders.

"Guys, you don't have to waste all your time, doing that crappy saluting thing. Head down the Hall and kill any remaining Bandits. Burn the bodies, occupy the Fort and wait for Imperial Legion reinforcements." I said explaining their instructions. They nodded and headed down the Hall. I looked at Alex and Kieran.

"We've won; let's head back to Solitude, gagging for some Mead." I said and they both smiled. Alex looked at the Leader, Her head still in the Fire.

"See you did a Game of Throne, Mountain thing." Alex replied as Kieran looked puzzled, as he didn't watch much of G.O.T.

**AN: Second Chapter, guess it isn't a one shot now, going to be neglecting, my Star Wars fic, so I'm going to update this fic more often than the Star Wars one. Don't forget to check out dragonist97. He is doing an awesome Transformers fic, and also check out BioticStories, he has two awesome Mass Effect Fics. Special thanks to my Beta Reader comicbookgirl.001, she does some spectacular beta reading, R&R please.**

**Peace.**


	3. The mistake

We approached the Gate House, and we stopped. The Door didn't open, I looked up to the Crenulations. I shouted "OIH! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I heard some crashing and Kieran and Alex started laughing. I looked at them and they stopped. I started laughing and they continued.

"What do you think you are doing, waking a Guard up like that. What do you want, Orc!" The Guard emerged bog eyed as you can get, and started bitching. I Looked at him and scowled.

"YOU OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR, RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL SCALE THE WALL. AND RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, IMPERIAL. OH BY THE WAY WE WERE SENT ON A PERSONAL MISSION, FROM THE GENERAL. SO I WILL BE PUTTING THIS IN THE REPORT YOU ARROGANT, IMBREAD, PIECE OF A COW SHIT." I bellowed replying his comment, which knocked him of Guard, he ran back to the main Tower and the Gates started to open slowly.

Kieran, Alex laughed again and Kieran nearly fell on the floor laughing. Alex caught him, and we proceed to walk through the Gates. The Guard ran down the stairs, he approached us and kneeled before us.

"Please don't report me, I have just joined, I will probably be given punishment, put in the dungeon or worse." Before he could finish I kicked him off my feet.

"Get the fuck off, what if we were attacked, the Storm Cloaks could easily scale the Wall with Grapple Hooks. Slit your throat and open the Gates, they could let their Army in and lay waste, before you could say, Bobs your Uncle. This will be in the report, and you will pay for your insolence, where are the other Guards?" I explained as I eyed him down and he was completely scared and I asked him.

"Err, they are asleep as well, go, go. I'll make sure they are awake, I'll tell them what you said. I'm sorry." The Guard replied, apologising and rushing to the Gate House. We carried on walking to the inner Gate, which opened immediately. They must of heard Me shouting, Alex looked at me and said.

"Remind me, never to make you angry. Ever." "Same." Kieran also replied and looked behind us and turned back. I walked along, Kieran and Alex walked a bit slower, but were also, laughing and talking. I walked to the Stairs, and climbed them, Kieran and Alex behind me. We reached the top, I brushed past some Guards, I turned my head, the Guard was about to say something. But he saw I was armed to the Teeth and looked at me. He apologised and I walked to the Castle Dour. I opened the Doors and we walked in, the General and Legate was at the table, discussing tactics and Mission. I walked to the Table and waited for them to finish talking.

"Oh good, you're back. You three looked promising when I first saw you. So is the Fort ours?" The General said and half asked and Legate crossed her arms, and gave an approving nod.

"Yes, we got the Fort, lost minimum causalities, we even might have the odd Prisoner for interrogation. found no info on the Chief though." I replied and the General walked over, and shook all our Hands.

"Good, you can now choose, leave or take the Oath. And join the Legion, your choice." Legate Rikke said as she put her arms by her side and leaned against the Table.

I'm gonna take the Oath, what about you two?" I asked and turned around to Kieran and Alex.

"I'm in, but how good is the pay?" Alex said and rhetorically asked and laughed.

Kieran thought it through for a few seconds, I knew from talking to him back in the normal Universe, he was a Thieves Guild kind of Guy, but he soon said. "Yeah I'm in."

Legate Rikke handed me a Scroll, I opened it and scanned through. It was the Oath, Kieran and Alex peered at the side of my Arms, I let them in and they looked through.

"Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above me, and those below take me, if I fail my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" We all said swearing loyalty to the great Empire and to the Emperor. We were now part of the Empire, as Kieran would say. We are Legion.

"Good now that you have sworn loyalty, we have your First official Missi-." Legate Rikke said until she was interrupted by the General.

"In fact, take twice the amount of Warriors to the Ruins. I have a particular Mission for them. Go Rikke, go we cannot lose the Jagged Crown." General Tullius said, as Rikke nodded her head and hurried out the Room.

"Good, you are more of killers, than Relic Hunters. There are Storm Cloak movement near White Run, Ulfric always wants White Run, go to the out skirts to White Run. Mostly on the Road to White Run, there is a Storm Cloak Camp, go there and destroy them, before they can get entrenched." The General said, explaining the Mission details.

"Is this a Secret Mission?" Alex asked who was stretching his Arms and shoulder blade area.

"Yes, you Three seem as a Three Man Army, we sent 50 Men to that Fort, we had no news from them. We sent you Three, sorted." The General replied revealing it was Secret.

"How many are we expecting to face at this Camp?" Kieran asked, thinking about our odds."

"There is a estimate of about, 100-200 Men. We think that a few of Ulfrics Lieutenants are there. So take them out, to hit his Rank infrastructure." Tullius says, explaining the final part of our strike mission.

"Good, take out the Beasts legs and it won't be able to move. I like it." Kieran says showing his enthusiasm for this strike mission.

"Right let's go, and kick ass." I said to Kieran and Alex, and they both gave me a smirk and a approving nod. "Good, I'm gonna kick ass and take Names, and I'm all out of Names." Alex replied while making a fist with his hands, and at the same time cracking his finger.

We walked out of the Castle Dour, and we headed for the stairs, but I wish I was able to listen to decent music, none of that *The Dragon Born is coming* or whatever it's called. I'm talking about some sweet Hollywood Undead, I could just think of the lyrics right now.

**"Paradise Lost"**

So watch my chest heave  
As this last breath leaves me  
I am trying to be  
What you're dying to see

I feel like "Fuck man,  
Can't take this anymore.  
This heart breaks  
This is life that's so thankless,  
How could he just forsake us?

Breaks us he makes us  
Hate us he gave us  
Nothing but no trust  
And I am so fucked up  
So let this gun bond us  
Let's hide by this lust  
And once we are just dust  
He'll know that he loved us

Let it all burn  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn,  
It's what I deserve.  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

So take me and make me  
Weaken and save me  
This hate that you gave me  
Keeps saying the same thing

To sing when you hurt and  
To sing when you cry  
To sing when you live and  
To sing when you die

And here at the end  
At the end of the hurt  
All the pain ain't the same  
When it's your turn to burn  
We're the hearts for the heartless,  
The thoughts for the thoughtless,  
The lies for the honest,  
We're the gods of the godless!

Let it all burn  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn  
It's what I deserve  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

So cry three tears for me,  
When it's all gone,  
Sing me this song

So cry three tears for me,  
When it's all gone,  
When it's all gone

I can not stand  
Who I am. I'm this man  
With this blood on my hands.  
In this blood I am damned  
So watch my wings burn  
As they burn in the fire  
Don't scatter the ashes  
No need for the choir

Let it all burn,  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn  
It's what I deserve,  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn

This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn

Burn  
Now  
Burn

Just let me burn  
Now  
Burn

Burn!

As the song finished in my Head, I was outside the outer Gate house, wow must been at least Three mins of inner thinking. But wish I could listen to it.

"Your wish is my agreeable, it will be done." A deep monotone Voice said in my Head, which startled me, but didn't think of it, I've been transported to a new Universe, I'm a Orc what else could go wrong? Really what worse than this?

**6 Hours Later**

**Now playing: Young: By Hollywood Undead**

We stood on the road heading towards the outskirts of White Run, the Storm Cloaks Scout spotted us and ran to his C.O. Kieran looked at me and just as he was about to protest, until I looked at him and shaked my head. I unsheathed my Axe and hit the Ground, it stuck in and I let go, raised my Arms above my Head, and stretched and cracked my knuckles.

"Come on chaps, we got some Skull crushing to do." I said and I grasped my Axe and ripped it out of the Ground, and started walking. Kieran equipped his Bow and loaded an Arrow, Alex pulled his Daggers out and clicked his Neck.

"You know it's 3 against 100, right?" Alex said as he looked at me, as he looked puzzled and doubted me.

"Alex, Alex, Alex. What you do not know is that, we are bad-ass, and they are not. They have an Army, but we have a blood thirsty Andrew, who has had no KFC, for a Month and is pissed. Now tell me now ours odds." I said explaining to Alex about our odds. By the face he made, it was a 'Meme' 'Not bad' Face.

"Yer, they are going to get slaughtered." Kieran said, also were 20% cooler. Then Kieran realised what he said and looked at me scowled and said. "You Brony Bastard." I immediately let out an evil slow laugh

"Hey guys, your Brony references are gonna have to wait now. They are coming." Alex says as he looks at the massive horde of Storm Cloaks.

"Cool, now that I'm 20% cooler, I think if we don't win this, I'm gonna sell your Soul Alex."

"Cool Hollywood Undead Song. Let's go and destroy them." Kieran says and we keep walking towards them and sprint into Jog. Then an Sprint.

I swing my Axe, and hit the first Guy, cutting through his Armour and slicing his chest open, damaging his under ribs area, I swivel around and swing my Axe twice, both diagonal killing the next. I see Alex, run and duck and impale Storm Cloaks with his Daggers in the Throat and Heart Area. Kieran is standing on 3 dead Men and firing arrows, and getting precise kills. I spot one of Ulfric Lieutenants, he sees me and we meet eyes. I run at him, smacking Cloaks if they get in the way with my Axe, I get closer and he points his Long Sword at me, i get within striking distance, he goes for a horizontal swing, I make myself slip and slide underneath his Blade, I push the Head of the Axe into his Stomach as hard and brutal as I can. I leap to my feet, and kick him in the Chin, and he falls I put the Blade of the Axe over his Neck, raise it and plummet down onto his Neck, decapitating him. I grab the Head and throw it into the midst of the Crowd. It scares a few and they run back, I quickly evade to my left, missing an Battle Axe to the Nose, I swing my Axe into the Attackers Stomach Region, and rip it sideways.

"Return to Sender, Bitch." I say as the Blade leaves his Body, he falls to his knees and his Stomach acid pours out, melting his Skin and some of the Dirt. I carry on swinging and evading, massacring them. After I killed about 25-30 I see them retreat, only about 20 ran, most were on the floor severally injured or among the Dead.

I walked towards Alex and Kieran, Alex was kicking a Guy in the Chest, he was dead, but he had been cut on his Face.

"Good you got a War scar, you might look a bit intimidating now." I said as I chuckled at the end, then Alex gave me a sly look, then Kieran started laughing.

"Fuck, that hurt!" I shouted out as a jolt of pain went through the back of my Leg. I turned around and saw a Steel Arrow sticking out of the back of my leg. I grasped it and yanked it out.

"Da fuq that get there?" Alex responded as I showed them the arrow. More Arrows landed around us, I turned around then saw a Imperial Army about 400 Yards away from us. They launched more Arrows, I quickly looked around and saw 3 Shields.

"Guys get the shields now!" I shouted and we grabbed them, I went into a defensive crouch, it hurt me when I kneeled but I heard the Arrows hit the shield. One or Two went through but were lodged in. The Arrows stopped hitting us, Alex looked pissed but Kieran was more pissed them him.

"The betraying bastards, I say we go, and we slaughter them all!" Kieran bellowed as I quickly looked behind me, all I saw was more Storm Cloaks heading our way.

"Guys I know you want to fight, but believe me I want to rip Tulliuses Head off, but we have to fall back. I know you don't like it but we are surrounded, we can fall back and wait until one force has killed the other and we will mop up the rest ok." I said explaining the plan, but they didn't like it but they had to do it.

"Ok, but we are looting them though." Kieran replied slotting in one of his terms, I had no problem with it, every time I killed someone on Skyrim , I would always loot them anyway. We proceed towards a Cliff, which had high Grass, Bushes and Trees by it, so we could hide there and sit and watch the Battle. Then wait, then strike for the kill.

**AN: Haven't released a Chapter in a While, well it is finally here. If you find any Grammar, Vocabulary or Punctuation mistakes, apologises in advance. Didn't send it to my Beta Reader this time, wanted to release it as soon as possible. Plus we went to a Funeral, so we She does not need to be handed something with a dead line. But hope you like it, don't forget to R&R please, special shout out to, Fantasyfreak2468, he is writing a Minecraft fic, so click on the link below and R&R please. **

**PEACE.**


End file.
